Heartless
by Eyesinthenight102
Summary: Sleeping Warrior SMUT FIC. Rated M. Aurora is hungry for truth, and desperate to feel… (AN: AU Enchanted Forest, after 2x09. Aurora never had her heart returned. This is how she feels things.)


Heartless (1/1)

RATED M. Dom/Sub. DO NOT read this if you trigger easily. Blood and Angst.

Summary: Aurora is hungry for truth, and desperate to feel….can Mulan help make her princess whole again, or will their passions ultimately destroy them both?

(AN: AU Enchanted Forest, after 2x09. Aurora never had her heart returned. This is how she feels things.)

-x-

In the darkened woods, their mouths clashed hungrily. Every kiss was a battle; teeth and tongue biting and snapping in rushing, furious passion. The chill night air reeked of pine smoke, sweat, and sex but neither of the women seemed to care. They rolled, a tangle of bare bodies thrashing and undulating, wrapped in the thin coverlet beneath the half-assembled tent under the open stars. Tanned, calloused fingers curled; wrenching at the soft earth, pulling up stony soil and weedy underbrush. Hips bucked up, back arching, as the sexual energy came close to a crescendo.

"Aurora…slow down…this is the third time tonight." The warrior moaned. Sweat dabbled her brow in hot beaded rivulets, plastering Mulan's dark hair to her face. The ebony tresses of the swordswoman were flying free, spread out upon the blanket and running down her back in an inky dark cascade of smoothness. Her metallic clasps, that had once kept her hair so neat and orderly, had been thrown carelessly into the brush several hours ago.

"No. Can't slow down. Need. To. Feel. Something." The princess gasped breathless and fervent between kisses. Aurora pulled her body close to the bare woman's breast, sliding her curves against the strong abdominal muscles that stood out in stark relief against the darkened shadows of the fire's flickering light. The princess dipped her head to etch a line of hot, wet kisses down Mulan's shoulders and chest, using her plump red lips to caress the swordswoman's biceps and swirling her taste buds over the space betwixt the warrior's dark breasts. Aurora sucked hard, lips popping as Mulan's tanned flesh rose into a ruddy purple circular hickey.

The princess, satisfied with her work, stopped to drop herself lower, slinking under the covers she traced a hot line of saliva up from navel to throat and the warrior shuddered with pleasure.

Aurora soon slid her hands down to Mulan's bare waist, pulling herself up atop the warrior and arching the swordswoman's back so that the coarse triangle of dark hair rubbed against her inner thighs. She purred, settling in to position, and began grinding her bare pelvis on Mulan's splayed open hips, her tantric rhythms starting slow but beginning to build as the friction increased.

Aurora could feel herself opening down below, her legs growing warm and slick. She rolled her eyes back into her head, savoring the sensation. Her mind clamped down on it as if to pin every tiny impulse in place, dissecting every moment in glorious detail.

The princess slithered her hands down, using one palm to cup Mulan and the other to briefly fondle herself. She burrowed the pad of her thumb into the coarse dark curls of hair between the warrior's legs, wandering lower, lower, lower. Her fingers homing towards the wet heat that she could feel threadily throbbing in time with the swordswoman's pulse. She stroked the folds in long, slow caresses, watching as each touch brought Mulan higher and higher towards a peak. Her slim, soft fingers flicked and danced across flesh, the sensation just barely perceptible, sending impulses of sensitivity singing through Mulan's blood.

The warrior moaned, her head rolling back and shoulders lifting off the tent's blanketed flooring as she leaned into the touch, every fiber of her body silently pleading for release.

Only when Mulan was quivering, trembling beneath the princess's teasingly light touches and biting back growling whimpers that pulled in the back of her throat, did Aurora relent. The princess plunged her fingers in, three abreast, driving deep and hard into the warrior's ready cunt.

The swordswoman gasped, eyes widening, as Aurora's fingers penetrated her. Pupils dilated and her breath came in fast gasping spurts as the digits slid in quickly, up to the knuckle.

"Aurora, no. Aurora, please…slow down…"

"Tell me, Mulan. Tell me what it was like in the war." Aurora hissed, her eyes flashing darkly in the night. "Did you scream when you killed the men? Did you cry as your friends died in front of you?"

The warrior hissed, eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted hard. Hot lines of sticky sweat ran down her shuddering darkened skin.

Aurora's free hand slid to Mulan's shoulder, her nails raking across the swordswoman's collarbone in hard diagonal stripes. A hiss of pain slid through Mulan's teeth as the soft flesh tore open beneath Aurora's claws. Blood welled in the wounds, bubbling into narrow red lines and dribbling into crimson rivulets.

Aurora leaned forward, pulling Mulan closer and wiggling her fingers to push the warrior wider as their bodies coupled and became one. The princess opened her mouth, flicking her tongue out across a sweat-stained breast, to hungrily taste the sweet musk of her lover. She took a nipple betwixt her teeth, greedily sucking until it was a dark and hardened peak, harrowed and ruddy brown. Saliva mixed with the taste of Mulan's sweat, and was soon joined by the metallic tang of blood pooling from the score-marks and playing upon Aurora's tongue. It was hot, and sweet, and darkly dangerous. Forbidden, aggressive, and animalistic.

The princess purred in a whisper "I want you to scream, Mulan. I want you to scream for me."

Aurora snarled, driving a knuckle up hard into the warrior's crimson clit, swirling and wrenching the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The swordswoman threw her head back and bellowed as she came in hot wet waves coupled with the ferocious intensity of rolling thunder. Flashes of agony and passion mixed with equal parts pleasure and hate ripped through her trembling core like hot lances of lightning against a darkened sky.

The princess snatched up Mulan's twitching hand, thrusting the fingers down between her own slick thighs, hard and fast. She came almost immediately, her own screams mingling with Mulan's roar of passion.

For a moment Aurora sat, still straddling the shaking warrior, her body still and unmoving. The princess slid, rolling off the warrior scoot to the far edge of the blanket, and tucked her knees to her center. Mulan shifted to her side, sweeping her dark tresses out of her eyes to gaze up at the princess, bathing in the warm afterglow of the fading embers and flushed skin mingled with the pricks of pain flickering across her bosom. Her limbs felt like they had been pulsed with an electric current, seizing and twitching from the onslaught of pure power. She focused her mind, trying to slow her breathing from the ragged heaving pants to a more normal rhythm and laid eyes upon the maiden.

What she saw turned her blood to ice.

Aurora's eyes, blue as a starlit sea, were dead. The sapphire orbs-once flashing with brilliance and sparking with life-were trained on the distant shadows, cold and empty.

Aurora's heated blood had cooled, leaving nothing else behind. Not pleasure, not joy, not even love.

There was only darkness and an empty hole where the princess's heart should have been.

"It's not working." The maiden whispered; her voice low and breathy. "It didn't even satisfy me that time…"

"Maybe it's because you're just not taking it slow…you have to let yourself feel it." Mulan coaxed, propping herself up on an elbow.

Aurora barked out a laugh, caustic, sharp and bitter. "Oh, that's rich." She hissed, snorting derisively. "Me. Feel."

The princess snarled her loathing, cold and dark, into the night. "I HATE this…or rather I SHOULD hate this. I should hate myself and I should hate all that I just did to you. I should want to scream and cry and throw things. I should hate EVERYTHING… But I can't, can I?" Her flushed face fell to her palms while claw-like fingers coiled deep into her auburn locks. "That damned witch took everything from me. I can't feel anything. Not happiness, not love….not even hate."

Mulan reached out, her fingers tentatively brushing Aurora's bare shoulder, desperate to comfort in any way she could. "Princess…I..-"

"No, Mulan. Don't touch me." The maiden spat, whirling aggressively and batting the hand away. "I don't deserve your pity…"

The princess drew herself up and the blankets fell away to reveal her exquisite body, bare in nudity. Shamelessly Aurora strode into the cool night air, her immaculate form glistening with sweat in the fire's dim light. She stepped to the pile of silk strewn haphazardly in the dirt and slipped into her lilac dress. Deft fingers laced up the bodice and she spoke, her voice firm and apathetic.

"I just…I can't. I need some time alone to think." Aurora mumbled, smoothing the skirts down before turning her hard, empty gaze to her lover. "It's time we both get some sleep."

"Aurora…please…don't." Mulan whispered, reaching out again to grab for the princess's hand and guide her back to bed. The only response was a soft swish of fabric as Aurora turned on her heel and disappeared into the night and the warrior was left alone.

Mulan curled up into herself and folded her arms across her chest to cup and nurse her rent and wounded flesh. She shuddered, though the blanket was warm upon her sweat slicked skin.

"You will be the death of me, princess." The warrior whispered to no one. "Cora has taken your heart, and now you are taking mine…"


End file.
